Piper Cross
Piper Cross (born 1958) is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Possessing multiple academic achievements across several fields, Piper is employed by Decker State College as a tutor for female athletes while also serving as the Head Professor of Mathematics. Piper is also a member of the Scooby Gang and the current owner of both the Medusa Mirror and Medusa Goblet. Biography Early Life Piper was born in Los Angeles, California, the younger of two sisters. Piper's parents were strict and she responded to the environment very well, unlike her sister Cella Cross, becoming a well-behaved student with a solid academic record, though her circle of friends was a bit sparse. Piper's only real blemish on her record was the fact that it took her three tries to pass her driving test, something he sister always held over her. After graduating from high school Piper attended Yale, where she earned a bachelor's of Education as well as a Master's of Mathematics. Piper got married during her second year at Yale but was divorced three years later, and around the same time her parents gave her two-hundred-thousand dollars in inheritance money, which she promptly invested herself. Piper's first teaching job was at a private school in New York, but after three years she managed to get a position at Stanford, and while there earned a full Ph.D. in Mathematics. During her time at Stanford Piper did end up engaging in some discreet relationships with women, including MacKenzie Carlson, who ended up holding a grudge after Piper broke things off. After ten years with Stanford Decker State College offered Piper the position of head of the math department and she took it, not having seen her family in some time. While Piper's sister remained distant her niece Tiffany Cross became a close acquaintance of hers. Peggy Sharp also befriended Piper over time, Piper admiring the younger woman's commitment to what seemed like an impossible task, keeping order on a college campus. Since working at DSC Piper has picked up an additional bachelor degree in history, though that was simply out of interest. the role of female academic tutor was effectively forced upon Piper, something she hasn't entirely been happy about since it has brought her quite a bit of frustration, but it came with getting tenure. Assistant Professor Maya Kalford works closely with Piper. One of the Gang In April of 2009 Piper met Tina Ly at Persephone's Books and the two ended up hitting it off, forming a relationship despite Tina demonstrating her Twilight on the book store's staff. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Piper was frozen around campus. Sandy collected Piper to be featured in her collection in the school theater, but she was later returned and restored thanks to the Chrono Alliance. Piper had however been returned to the wrong place and had been noticing some unusual events around DSC campus. Pamela Flipspatrick approached Piper about joining a new Scooby Gang and Piper accepted, though more intrigued by freezing and its methods than solving the mysteries per say. A few weeks after the incident Piper had settled into her relationship with Tina, finally taking a tour of Eighth Wonder, and at the same time getting used to Type-7 and other Scooby Gang related items. MacKenzie ended up starting to stalk Piper, trying to demonize her out of spite despite it being almost twenty years since their relationship had ended. Zella Krueger also ended up purchasing the Medusa Mirror from Beth D'Onofrio, who used it to freeze Zella and several Decker State College cheerleaders so she could rob them. Kelli McAdams called in Piper and the rest of the gang for help and together Piper and Kelli took down Beth with her own mirror. After learning that the Medusa Goblet could revive everyone who'd been frozen Piper offered to keep it along with Beth, who was deemed a threat. In the aftermath Piper also ended up using the mirror on MacKenzie to finally deal with her, also bringing Tina in on her magical secrets. Personal Information * Current Age: 51 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nickname: Tease * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Personal Items * Lexus IS300, Personal Vehicle * Medusa Mirror * Medusa Goblet Residence Piper's home is a cottage on Decker State College property in Malibu. The cottage is two-stories. The first floor has a stairwell immediately upon entering and to the right a living room, an eat-in kitchen beyond and a bathroom down a small hallway. In the living room there is a large coffee table, a buffet, a black couch, a red love seat and a black lounger, the seats all having end tables as well. On the second floor are two small bedrooms and a bathroom. Relationships Family * Cella Ma, Older Sister * Tiffany Cross, Niece * Vanity Cross, Niece * Yahui Ma, Niece Romances * Tina Ly, Girlfriend * MacKenzie Carlson, Ex-Girlfriend Scooby Gang * Jesse Crane * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Marlene Hinshaw * Celeste Green * Rylee McAdams Friends * Maya Kalford * Peggy Sharp * Marlee O'Connell * Kim Peters * Molly Desmond Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Piper is based on actress Megan Mullally, who was frozen on Breaking In. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Professors Category:Scooby Gang